Dealing With A Little Sister
by Pricat
Summary: Animal and the Electric Mayhem getva surprise when his younger sister Timi comes to live with them, meaning antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random idea I came up with, after talking to my friend on Skype, but I like it.**

 **So in this story, Animal along with the Electric Mayhem getva surprise in the form of Tiki, his younger sister who is a bit smarter plus like her brother with music, she is very good with art, meaning antics are going to ensue if you know what I mean hehe.**

* * *

"Whoa, who's the mini Animal, that's female?" Dr Teeth asked, seeing Animal grin, as his parents had informed him of his sister coming to live with him and the Mayhem plus Janice noticed she had shoulder length wild looking red hair and furry like her big brother wearing a purple shirt with black jeans.

"I'm his kid sister, plus he knew I was coming, you know?" she said, surprising the Mayhem that she could talk like them, compared to Animal making the red furred and haired girl smile shyly revealing her fangs making them smile.

"Aww, just like Animal when he first met us, but you'll get used to things here." Janice said, making the girl nod in reply but had art stuff like sketchbooks, markers among other things, making them guess that Animal's sister was into art which was okay with them, so guessed she was jet lagged.

"Tiki okay?" Animal asked worried, making the rest of the Mayhem chuckle, saying that she was tired, from travelling to Hhere relieving him, plus they were going to jam, since they had a show tonight so hoped that Tiki would not be woken, by their jam session seeing Animal getting excitable sitting down in front of his drums, clicking his drumsticks together.

"Yeah, drums!" he said making them chuckle, knowing they could make Tiki feel welcome into the group knowing that things would be intresting, knowing Kermit and the others would be surprised, meeting Tiki later. hoping the others would get it, when they told them.

After a bit, Tiki began to stir, feeling really hungry, so going to fix herself a snack finding peanut butter and jelly in the fridge so making herself a sandwich, along with a glass of milk, stunning the Mayhem, that she did that.

"I do it at home Sonetimes, when hungry, alright?" Tiki said softly, making Janice get it, as she guessed they also needed to get used to her, besides Animal, knowing things would get intresting.

"It's cool little dude, as flying all the way here must have made you hungry, just like your brother, but we don't bite, you know?" Janice told her, seeing Tiki nod, plus had been sketching in her sketchbook, making them curious, guessing right now, Tiki woukd not show them seeing her go to the bathroom, seeing the band including Animal looking through the sketchbook, impressed by her talent.

"I guess music and being artistic runs in the family, which is good, eh?" Floyd said to Animal.

"Yeah, Tiki good at art, like Animal drum!" he told them, seeing Janice agree.

"Umm, you Ojay, if you wanted to see my sketches, you could have asked." Tiki said.

"They were just curious, but you alright?" Floyd asked seeing her nod, breathing deeply.

"Sorry, sometimes I get like this, but you're used to it, being around my brother." Tiki replied.

They were hanging out and Tiki was telling them about herself, pushing her wild red bangs out of her eyes, making Janice get it, since she had pretty long hair, so was helping tie it up, being gentle.

"Wow, thanks, as now I can do things, without my hair getting in the way." Tiki told her.

"You're welcome little dude, but we need to get ready soon, we have a show soon." Janice replied, making Tiki grin because she knew how good at music they were, along with her brother being a drummer so was letting them be, going to the guest room taking a selfie of how she looked putting it on her Facebook using her cellphone.

* * *

"Aww, your sister is very cute but different, from what we expected." Janice said.

"Yeah Timi cool, even if Animal just meet her." Aninal replied.

"She's probably exhausted after today, beingba long day, plus we can help." Janice replied.

It was later that night, so the Mayhem were hanging out, Dr Teeth, Floyd, Lips and Zoot jamming, while Animal and Janice were having one of their little talks lije normal, plus talking about Tiki but she knew Animal needed to bond with his sister, remembering Tiki telling them about herself while sketching, guessing it helped her.

"Is the mini-Animal alright, getting used to things?" Dr Teeth asked, seeing Aninal shake his head at that, knowing Tiki had not liked when Dr Teethh had called her that earlier, hoping she had not heard them, seeing her in the kitchen, guessing she could not sleep because it was her first night here, and everything was overwhelming seeing her nod.

"Don't call me that, my name is Tiki, I may look like my brother, but different." she pointed out sounding mad which Animal got, hugging her which was helping making Janice and the otjers grin, guessing this was a bonding moment for both siblings.

"Timi Ojay?" Animal asked seeing her nod shyly.

"I'm my own beast, you know?" Tiki mumbled, making him get it.


	2. Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hoping you are enjoying it as I love writing it, plus was thinking about Animal and Timi all day while out, plus watching School of Rock is giving me ideas and if you've seen The Muppets movie, Animal's court appointed sponsor is in it lol**

 **Plus my excitement for Pancake Day today inspired some of this chapter, like the Mayhem making pancakes.**

 **In this chapter, Tiki makes the guest room into her own space, p,us teaches her brother's friends about Pancake Day along with making bath time fun for her brother**

* * *

It was later the next day, but Tiki was stirred by her cellphone vibrating, seeing it was her parents, telling them how things were going and that she'd arrived safely, hanging up getting an idea since this was going to probably be her room now, she could make it feel inviting like her room back home Pkus she'd brought some of her things from home that made her feel comfortable so doing so, hoping her brotner and his friends didn't mind.

 _I just need to get used to things here, as my bro is nice, so can make this work, in control._

She noticed that it was eight in the morning, but guessed Animal and his friends were sleeping, since they'd been up late like she had been, and stayed up late back home, doing art stuff, listening to music especially thevElectric Mayhem's stuff on headphones but was getting something to drink, as first thing in the morning after waking up, it made you thirsty.

"Hmmm, we need to go to the store soon, we're low on groceries." she said to herself, pouring chocolate milk into a glass, drinking but it made her giggly, and a little hyper, unaware Floyd had gotten up amused by what was going on because it was like Animal making Tiki surprised.

"Sorry if I spooked you kid, as I heard somebody was up, you know?" Floyd told her, making her get it.

"It's cool, I just am taking my time, getting used to things here, you know?" Tiki told him.

"Yep, just like your bro, when he first met us, but we're like family, you know?" Floyd told her.

Later after everybody was up, they were making breakfast, and pancakes making Aninal excited, making Tiki giggle which the rest of the Mayhem thought cute, seeing them pouring chocolate syrup and maple syrup on their pancakes, making Dr Teeth grin because Tiki was a little like her brother, she just had a lot of quirks, which they did not mind one bit.

"I kind of guessed that, from yesterday, but it's good." Tiki said to them, despite having maple syrup on her lip licking it with her tongue making Animal chuckle, because it was cute, since he was also getting used to Tiki, hearing Floyd say they were gonna take Tiki under their wing.

"We teach Timi to fly?" he asked, making Timi giggle.

"No we're not doing that, we mean teaching her to be like us a bit, while still being her." Floyd explained, making him get it which made Tiki grin along with the Maybem, as things were becoming fun, which was good

"Yeah, just like back home, when goofing around." Tiki said, giggling hysterically.

* * *

Later at the studio, Tiki realised it was Pancake Day, so was telling the Mayhem about this, so we're making pancakes for dessert or as a power snack, and Timi was helping make them, seeing her brother playing with the Mapkevand chocolate syrup bottles like drums, accidentally squirting Tiki.

"Oopsie, Animal not mean it." Animal said to her, grinning as she squirted him back making the otjers amused, at both siblings because it was cute and very sweet, knowing they were gonna need a bath seeing Kermit surprised by this, yet smiled knowing Tiki was just being mischievous.

"Wow, I look like a walking canvas, and the syrup's the paint!" Tiki said taking a picture.

Janice thought this was sweet, knowing their parents would be amused, if they could see their kids right now, chuckling making Animal curious, about what they meant, seeing Tiki shrug her shoulders knowing this would make a fun entry for her blog making them impressed reading some of it, hearing Animal ask, what it said.

"Your bro doesn't know how to read, maybe you can read it to him, later." Floyd said softly.

"I can do that, plus we need a bath, after getting syrup, over us." Tiki told them, surprising the Mayhem because Animal hated bath time

"No bath!" Animal yelled, as Tiki gently grabbed him, explaining that she used to be the same way, until their parents showed her, just how much fun baths were and now she did not mind having them.

"Tiki promise?" Animal said to her, seeing her nod, as she was leading him to the bathroom, putting on scuba goggles, making Animal curious especially seeing bubbles, making the Mayhem surprised, that Tiki was getting her brother to take a bath without pkaying Chase Animal Around The House, making Tiki giggle at that.

"See, baths aren't that bad?" Tiki said seeing him splash her, making her grin splashing back giggling, just having fun with her brother despite getting wet, making the Maybem chuckle, knowing Timi was having fun, from how she was laughing impressing Animal guessing his little sister was beginning to trust him, as they were drying off.

"Timi right, you make bath fun." Animal said to her.

"To,d you, as mom and dad had to teach me, that baths aren't scary you know?" Tiki said, sneezing giggling.

,


	3. All Stuffed Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you like.**

 **Tiki comes down WithnA bad cold, which she tries to hide, but Animal and the Mayhem aren't that stupid, so try to help her feel better, like making soup and calling the doctor.**

* * *

That night, Tiki grinned watching the Electric Maybem performing, but was also sketching because being here was giving her ideas, plus was feeling a little sniffly, trying not to get near her brother or his friends because she didn't want to get them sick, if she did have a cold remembering she and Animal had a water fight while taking a bath, plus was excited to tell their parents.

"Hey, Animal's sister, whatcha you doing, and bet you like art?" Gonzo said, making Tiki nod shyly, as she was not used to Kermit and the otners yet, which the Mayhem got along with Animal.

"Just stuff, you know?" Tiki said, just as the Mayhem left the stage, seeing Animal hug her, p,us saw some of the sketches, grinning knowing she had talent, like him with his drums ruffling her wild red hair.

"You guys were awesome up there, the crowds ate I-it up!" Tiki said sneezing, which made him worry thinking she was coming down with something, hearing Tiki say she was just sniffly, and not to worry.

"Animal big bro, take care of you." he said, making some of the otjers smile at his words, plus the others were going to Rowlf's for drinks making Animal sigh, because he just wanted to get her lying down, getting onto their bus so he and Tiki were sitting at the back Pkus wrapping a blankie around her, since she could sleep for a bit.

"If you want, we can drop her off at the house, before we go to Rowlf's, since she might have the cold." Floyd said.

"Sure, Animal okay with that, Tiki rest." Animal said, as they were leaving where the show had been, plus Animal was hearing Tiki sleeping as he was deciding to stay, as Tiki needed him right now, not feeling so good.

"Yeah, we get it, but we'll see you later, you know?" Janice said as they arrived at their house, seeing Tiki wake up, her head feeling stuffed up like her nose was beginning to, wondering why they were home hearing Janice tell her, making her smile.

"Let's go, you rest." Animal told her, as they were getting off the Mayhem's bus, going inside.

"I'm just gonna go to bed, that might help, maybe I might feel better in the morning." Tiki said, as she was going to her room, putting on an night dress, getting into bed cuddling her stuffed monster that her parents had given her, the day she'd been born.

Animal was drumming as Tiki couldn't hear him right now, probably asleep hoping the others were having fun, and probably drinking.

Later that early morning, the rest of thevMayhem were home, hoping Tiki was okay, plus saw the house was in one piece with Animal home alone.

"Good boy, and guess you were drumming, after getting Mini-you to rest, eh?" Dr Teeth said to him, making Animal nod, knowing Tiki did not like when Dr Teeth called her that, hoping he would not call her that, while she was sick, or she might give him her germs.

Janice was checking on Timi, seeing her asleep, cuddling what looked like a stuffed monster, letting her be telling them that the kid was asleep but getting dosed up making Animal sigh.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, Tiki didn't feel good, her head hurt, her throat hurt, her nose was stuffed up making her sneeze, plus stuff was leaking from it and her stomach felt like rocks, in other words a bad cold making her worry in case she made everybody aroubd her sick, lying back down in bed, feeling sleepy as Janice walked in surprised, that Tiki was not up.

"Awww, somebody has one heck of a cold, I better tell tne otjers, especially Animal, as he was worrying about her let night." she said hearing coughing, placing a hand gently on Tiki's wild red furred head, feeling it was red hot like a chilli pepper, and not the musical kind.

"You should be careful, I don't wanna get anybody sick." Tiki said sounding miserable.

"You won't sweetie, but you need help, plus the boys are jamming, and Animal was worrying." Janice replied.

She was letting her sleep, going to find the otjers who were jamming, wondering if Tiki was okay, hearing her say that Tiki was dosed up, with a really bad cold, making them but moreso Animal worried, as he cared about her much, going into her room hearing how miserable she sounded, hoping Tiki would let him and the others help her.

"She needs a doc, you know?" Zoot pointed out, making Floyd agree, doing so, hoping Animal was being careful around his sister with her being sick going to check on her, hearing annoyed growling noises deciding to leave her be, knowing he got like that so was seeing Dr Teeth calling the doctor that tended to the Muppets when hurt or sick.

"The doc will make Tiki feel better, in no time." Floyd said, and saw that Animal was quiet guessing he was worried about Tiki since he was her big brother, so was taking care, helping make chicken noodle soup, since it might help Tiki.

"Hey, we made soup, make you better." Animal said to her.

"Really, soup helps a little, when you're sick?" Tiki asked blowing her nose into a tissue.

"We called the doc, she'll help you feel better." Janice replied.


	4. Helping Her Feel Better

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, it's Valentine's Day and the Mayhem are helping Tiki celebrate, until Constantine making fun of her painting hurts her feelings, and Janice and the Mayhem he,p her out, make her feel better.**

* * *

Tiki knew that it was Valentine's Day, but helping make Valentine's along with mailboxes, making Janice wonder why Tiki was not making a mailbox, hearing the wild haired and furred girl say she was probably not expecting to get any, because she didn't know anybody in the studio yet or had a boyfriend, making the Mayhem chuckle.

"Little dude, you can give Valentine's to friends, and family, it's not just for romance." Janice said making Tiki guess she had a pojnt making a mailbox for herself, along with making Valentine's for the Mayhem, especially Animal as he was her big brother and she loved him, even if she was still getting used to him.

The Maybem were leaving her be, as they were doing their own things for the holiday, plus there was going to be a special show tonight, so they were also working on their part for it, hoping Tiki was alright, seeing Valentine's and gifts in their mailboxes but they had gotten stuff for Tiki, waiting for her to leave, so they could do it.

A few hours later, Tiki was done, putting the Valentine's in the Mayhem's mailboxes, hoping they would like them, going to do some painting since everybody was busy, not wanting to bother them, painting on a canvas, unaware Deadly was watching impressed making Kermit get it, that Animal's sister had serious art skills, wondering why she never showed it to anybody, besides the Mayhem.

"Because everybody thinks, just because she's Animal's sister, that she's musical like him, you know?" Deadly pointed out making Kermit agree hoping to maybe encourage Tiki, to show her talents, hearing her being jumpy because of some of the antics, seeing Constantine.

"Let him be, like Animal you can't tame him, nobody can, he is my best friend." Deadly said, seeing the master thief had put surprises in the Valentine mailboxes, making Deadly fix them using his magic, but Kermit heard him snicker, seeing Tiki's canvas making her quiet, running off, making Kermit sigh taking his mischievous cousin somewhere quiet, so they could talk.

* * *

"Constantine kinda made fun, of Tiki's painting, and letting you know, in case she seems off." Deadly said.

"Thanks, as Tiki has amazing art talents, and she needs to show it, now Constantine might have ruined that." Floyd said seeing Animal back, grinning wondering if Tiki was okay.

"She's still in her room, the bad frog hurt her feelings, and bet you did something, eh?" Dr Teeth told him.

"Maybe, but Animal help Tiki, make her feel better." he replied, as they agreed, as Deadly left them be hoping things would work out with Tiki but Janice was putting Tiki's mailbox in the girl's room, on her desk seeing her asleep.

She was joining thevMayhem, as Animal wondered if Tiki was okay, hearing her tell him that she was sleeping, making him get it and hoped that seeing what was in her Valentine's mailbox, because that might make her feel better, going to the show, making Kermit hope that Tiki was alright, seeing Janice nod.

"She sleeping, bad frog upset her." Animal said frowning.

"I know Animal, Constantine and I had a little chat." Kermit replied.

They got it before going on stage, blowing the roof off the place performing, so after thevshow they were going home, seeing Tiki awake but in a better mood, relieving Animal, seeing she had been painting and it impressed him along with the Mayhem seeing it was a painting of them making them impressed.

"Wow little dude this is beauitful, and guess you got inspired eh?" Janice said, seeing her nod hoping that Tiki would start, to show how talented she was, knowing that others thought because she was Animal's sister, they thought she was musical like him.

"Animal not mind, that Tiki good at art." Animal replied to them.


	5. Nervous About Going To School

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, and hope you like._**

 ** _Tiki is nervous, because her parents have enrolled her in school, because the last time she'd been in school, it hadn't gone well so the Mayhem are helping her feel better, and confident to go to school._**

* * *

 _"You doing okay sweetie, is your brotjer taking good care, of you?"_

"Yep mom, Animal and his friends are pretty cool, you know, but do I have to you know?" Tiki replied while talking to her parents on Skype seeing her mom nod.

 _"Yes sweetie, school is important and help you learn what you need, plus maybe the kids there will be nicer, than last time, plus your brotjer already knows about this, so don't worry._

"I guess, but I should go, you know?" Tiki said hanging up, unaware that Animal and the otjers had been listening.

It was a few weeks since she'd gotten here, getting adjusted to things like her brother and his friends, but the eight and a half year old found out that she had to go to school, so the wild red haired and furred girl was feeling nervous, because the last time she'd been at school, other kids had been made fun of her, to the point where she'd gotten very angry to the point where like her brother, they had put her in anger management.

"Tiki was in mad class, like Animal, she learn in control." Animal told them, as Tiki nodded seeing them nod as they were sitting on the bed beside her, assuring her that school would not that be scary, plus they would help her out, to get ready.

"Yeah, Tiki family, we help." Animal said, making her relieved.

"Thanks, as I feel better, but m-maybe school will be alright." Tiki told them.

They were then going to Rowlf's as they had a show there, but also hanging out, so Tiki was having chocolate milk making them happy as she was relaxing, and being herself, relieving the Mayhem, plus Kermit knew that his daughter, Yoko and her cousins Jareth, Sneaker, R.J, and Zeus were in Tiki's grade, making the Mayhem get it.

"Are they nice, you know, I've never met them?" Tiki asked shyly.

"Yeah, but Sneaker can be mischievous, so be careful of her." Kermit told her, making Tiki relieved, and hopeful that her cousins would be nice to her, as she was just getting used to being in the family, making the Mayhem relieved plus Janice had taken her school shopping.

* * *

It was the night before she was to start school, and Tiki was feeling nervous about it even if the Mayhem were trying to make her feel better about it, sketching as it made her feel better, as Janice came in with milk and cookies since it might relax her so she would sleep through the night, that way she wouldn't be grumpy and zone out in class, because she stayed up at night with them.

"Thanks, as I am a little nervous, about school, even though you and the others including Animal tried to make me feel better." Tiki told her, making her get it assuring her that the other kids would like her, that she was sweet, and talented.

"Thanks Janice, as I feel better, but you have a point." Tiki told her, as she left the room.

Tiki was lying down in bed, cuddling her stuffed monster, falling asleep and later, Animal was checking on her, seeing she was asleep which was a good thing because he had been worrying about her.

"Tiki sleeping, good thing." he told the others, making them relieved, but was hoping that Tiki would have a good first day of school in the morning making them get it, jamming and at sunrise, Tiki was awake rubbing sleep from her eyes cuddling her stuffed monster talking to her, while getting ready, packing her tie-dyed backpack for the day.

"In control, In control." Tiki muttered to herself, unaware her brother could hear, knowing she was worried, about her first day of elementary school, knowing she would do well, seeing her making herself chocolate milk, as she was eating leftover pancakes making Janice relieved, because today was a pretty big day for Tiki, so would be there for her.


	6. Out Of Control

"Does Timi know, you borrowed some of her paints, you know?" Floyd asked, seeing Animal nod.

"Yeah, bus needs paint." Animal replied, making Floyd and the others exchange a look.

"Tiki might flip, if she comes home from school, seeing Animal used her paints." Janice said.

It was the next day, but the Electric Mayhem's bus needed a fresh coat of paint, so since Tiki had paints in her room, Animal figured they could use them, and put them back before Tiki came home from school, which the Mayhem knew might be a bad idea, but letting it happen, plus Tiki didn't have a good morning.

"Relax, Tiki not freak out." Animal reasoned as they were painting the bus, which was going well until a certain drummer got paint all over himself, thinking it was cool, making the Mayhem chuckle, because it was cute hoping they could clean him up without Tiki being here, seeing him let them.

"Good boy, but let's hope Tiki's alright, as she didn't have a good start to her day, plus I put extra brownies in her lunch bag, to cheer her up." Janice said making them get it, the little wild girl might get upset if she came back and she'd had a bad day.

"We help her, if she has bad day." Animal told them, making them agree, because Tiki was normally happy like them.

"Yeah we can, if she does, or her friends can." Dr Teeth said seeing Floyd, Lips and Zoot agree.

* * *

It was after the final bell had rang, but Tiki was walking home in the rain, as she'd had a bad day hoping her family would help make it better, unaware of what had happened involving her paints, finding out after getting home, clenching her red furred hands into fists making the Mayhem gulp hearing her emotionally explode like Animal.

"Told you, she wouldn't be cool, with you borrowing her paints, but we should let her cool down, before we talk to her, like you when you get like that." Floyd said to Animal making him sigh plus they had stuff to do.

"I'll leave her some snacks, in case she gets hungry, while we're gone, these things happen." Janice said.

Before leaving for the show, Janice was checking on Tiki, who had fallen asleep after doing homework, letting her be because maybe an nap might sooth her anger, seeing the others nod, as they were getting on their bus leaving the house.

Later that early evening, Tiki woke up but foubd the snacks, and had taken them to her room, hoping the Mayhem were putting on one awesome show that blew the roof off the place, taking deep breaths like her anger management teacher had shown her hugging her stuffed monster that she'd named AJ.

"It's just you and me, until they come home, I was just feeling mad." she said to him.

Later when the Mayhem got home, they were happy that Tiki was in a better mood, but Janice wanted to have one of their girl talks, making the others get it, seeing the girl hug Animal, making him relieved she was feeling better.

"Animal sorry, he use paint without asking." he said.

"It's alright bro, I get that the bus needed new coats of paint, but see your hair and fur are okay." Tiki told him.

"Yeah, we had to give him a long bath earlier, because of it, so good you're feeling better, we were worried." Floyd said.

Tiki grinned at this, but was getting ready for bed, putting on pyjamas after brushing her fangs, plus hoping forva loose fang so the tooth monster could visit her here, going to her room, sketching seeing Janice come in.

"So you're feeling better, after earlier, right little dude?" she asked Tiki.

"Yes, sorry I blew my top, I had a bad day and couldn't do anything right all day, so coming home, seeing Animal used my paints without asking, plus getting it all over his fur made my mood worse, where I got angry." Tiki told her.

'"I see but it's almost over little dude, plus we warned Animal, that it wasn't a good idea to use your paints without asking and we freaked too, seeing he got paint in his fur." Janice replied to her.

Tiki was feeling better after talking to Janice about how she felt, guessing girl talk was a good thing making Janice agree, as she kissed her goodnight, since to Tiki, she was a big sister and the otjers besides Animal her otjer brotners making her smile, at this lying down in her bed.


	7. A Little Sleepy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and like where it's going, plus have had Animal on my mind lately besides Deadly so hope you like.**

 **In this chapter, Tiki is really tired and zoning out a lot in class, but while sleeping mentions that she's homesick so the Mayhem will try to help her.**

* * *

Tiki was feeling sleepy, really sleepy as staying up a lot with her brother and his friends made her sleepy despite having fun and playing music, since Janice was teaching her guitar, making Animal grin because his sister had some musical bones in her, like DrvTeeth had pointed out and right now, was zoning out in class making the teacher curious along with the other kids.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to doze off, you know?" Tiki said, making the teacher get it.

"It's alright, and guess you were listening, judging from your test." the teacher replied.

Tiki remembered before zoning out, they'd been doing a pop quiz, which she'd studied for, guessing she must have taken it, in her sleep, impressing her cousins, hoping she was okay just as the lunch bell rang.

"Alright, lunchtime, comrades!" Sneaker said, making Tiki giggle yawning, hoping things were alright, guessing her brother and his friends were having fun, probably jamming, knowing when she got home, or when the Mayhem picked her up, she was going to take an nap since she needed one.

* * *

After doing homework in her room, Tiki was feeling super wiped out of energy, needing an nap hoping Animal and his friends were not going to need her help forva while, lying down on her side Ohre bed, cuddling her stuffed monster knowing her brother was noticing her recent lack in energy, zoning out just as Floyd entered getting it, that the kid was exhausted leaving her be, as she might be grumpy, if they woke her.

"Tiki alright, after school?" Animal asked him.

"Yeah, she's exhausted, taking an nap, we should let her rest." Floyd told him.

"We'll, she is just a kid, kids need a lot of sleep, right?" Zoot added.

"Yeah, but we should let her be." Dr Teeth told them hearing annoyed growls from Tiki's room, guessing Animal had went in there, hoping he was not trying to wake her, seeing him sitting on his sister's bed, hearing Tiki mumbling in her sleep making them curious, hearing her talking about her home and feeling homesick, which they got.

"Animal, let her be, unless your little sis gets unhinged, like you when your drums were gone." Dr Teeth told him.

"Animal know, Tiki need sleep, we help her out." Animal to,d them softly, seeing them leave, just watching her sleep, snorting or making little noises in her sleep which made him grin, because it was sweet letting her be, after a while knowing they could help her feel better.

Plus the Electric Mayhem wondered where both Animal and Tiki came from, where they'd lived before coming here, remembering Animal mentioning the jungle before, hoping that their parents might give them some ideas, that way they could help Tiki with her homesickness seeing Animal nod in reply.

"Yeah, we help Tiki." Animal said to them, just as Tiki woke up, hugging him.

"Yeah I kind of am homesick, for our jungle home, but I like it here too." Tiki said making the rest o the Mayhem exchange a grin, guessing Animal had been from the jungle, making Tiki grin, revealing baby fangs, seeing one was loose making Animal and them excited because Tiki maybe losing her first loose fang here was a big deal.

"Yeah, but for wild furry kids like me, it takes a while for the fang to come out." Tiki said.

"Animal remember, but proud of Tiki." he said as she nodded.

She realised they'd seen the grade on her test, but yawning drinking soda, since unlike her brother, she could handle soda's hyperactive effects making Animal grin, knowing they could help her, plus their parents could too


	8. Backstory

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope you are enjoying**

 **This chapter kind o explains why Tiki decided to live with Animal and his friends, which is intresting, if you know what I mean**

* * *

"You _want me, to do what, live with my brother, does he know about me?" Tiki asked her parents._

 _"Yes sweetie, as it's time you went into the outside world, and showed them, what you can do, just like your brother since he is musical, like you being an artist." her motner said seeing Tiki and Animal's dad join her._

 _"Yeah, your mother right, it be good for you." he told Tiki, making her sigh, as living in their jungle home, she was shy enough and she would still be the same, being in the outside world._

 _"Don't worry, we already alerted your brotjer about you coming, he was very surprised, to learn about you." Tiki heard her mom say, guessing Animal was like their dad, seeing their mom nod._

 _"I hope this is a good idea, you know how people are?" Tiki said._

 _"Yes, you're eight years old, you need to get out more, so don't worry." her mom said helping her pack her things, including her art stuff, taking deep breaths, as this was a big step into the unknown hoping this was good, plus we're taking her to thevairport and on the way, Tiki was quiet._

 _Before getting on the plane, Tiki's parents hugged her, hoping she would call or Skype them, using her phone seeing the wild haired and furred girl nod getting on, making them sigh as the plane took off, knowing this was a good idea._

 _When she got to Los Angeles, Tiki was very curious yet nervous, unsure of where her brother would be, going to get a drink going to the local 7-11 noticing the slurpie machines making her grin, making one, unaware the Electric Mayhem had just walked into the store, making Dr Teeth surprised, seeing a little kid with wild red hair and fur like Animal's making them curious._

 _"Wow, it is his sister, that his parents told us about, she looks cute." Janice said to Animal._

 _"H-Hey there, I'm Tiki, Animal's sister from the jungle." Tiki told them shyly, making_

 _them guess, that she was unsure of them, plus saw she'd been drinking slurpies, making Animal grin knowing she might be hyper, hugging her_

 _"Relax girl, we don't bite, well your bro does sometimes." Floyd assured her, making her relax,_

 _mumbling she was in control making Animal face palm guessing their parents had put his sister in anger management class._

 _"Tiki fine, way you are." he said surprising her, as they were leaving the store, after paying for groceries, and slurpies, getting onto their bus, which impressed Tiki, getting on board, guessing her parents might have been right, sitting at the back of the bus, beside her brother, making the others get it._

 _At the studio, Tiki was impressed, but nervous seeing Kermit and the others staring, after the Mayhem told them about her, making the wild red haired and furred youngster shy, knowing because Animal was her brother, they probably thought she was into music sighing while sketching impressing them, along with the others, hoping they would get it._

 _"Unlike my bro, I'm more into art, I hope you're not disappointed." Tiki said, surprising them, that somebody related to Animal was smart, making Tiki nod, as she was following thevMayhem to where they hung out, making Animal get it._

 _He knew he could be a good big brother, seeing the rest of the Mayhem helping him, seeing Tiki with her cellphone in a purple wallet like phone case, guessing she was telling their parents about things, making them get it._

 _"Hmm, an mini-Animal joined your group, I see?" Deadly said, making Tiki sigh._

 _"Tiki is different, alright, we should let the little dude get settled." Janice said._

* * *

 _"Wow, this is your house?" Tiki asked, as they arrived at thevMayhem's big house, making Dr Teeth chuckle._

 _"Yeah, it is, and guess you're impressed eh?" he replied to her, pulling the Mayhem's b into the huge driveway as the rest of the band got off, making Tiki feel small and overwhelmed, trying to hide it, since it was daunting._

 _"Hey make yourself comfortable, at home, as this is your home now." Janice told her._

 _Tiki nodded going into the guest room, lying down on the bed since she was jet lagged, from travelling all the way here drifting off into sleep, so would call her parents later, in case they were wondering if she'd gotten to America safely or met up with her brother._


	9. Losing Her Fang

"The loose fang better come out soon, as it's driving me crazy!" Tiki said.

 _"It will sweetie, you just have to be patient, as your loose fang will come out, when it wants to, but how're things there?_

"Good mom, Animal's an awesome big bro, plus his friends are pretty cool, oh plus school is going well like an art fair coming up." Tiki replied, talking to her mom on Skype.

 _"Hmm, I bet you're going to enter, knowing you, but glad that you're adjusting well, as living there is good for you, you know?_

 _"_ I get it, because people assume we're different, you know?" Tiki said, unaware her brother and his friends were listening, impressed by what she was saying, seeing her hang up after a bit, since it was nearly her bedtime.

She was going to the bathroom, to change into her pyjamas, but also brush her fangs seeing her loose one, which in her opinion was being pretty stubborn, hoping it would come out soon, because it annoyed her when doing things, knowing she had to be patient like her mom said, focusing on what she was going to make for the art fair, knowing she'd been thinking about her jungle home, so that was giving her ideas.

"Yeah, I can show everybody, where my bro and I came from, as they always ask, even the Mayhem." she mumbled.

She was in her bedroom, climbing into bed cuddling her stuffed monster out like a light, and up early the next morning getting dressed, working on her idea for the art fair, keeping it a secret for now from her brother and his friends knowing they'd be impressed when they saw, getting into the zone, painting this massive project.

"What Tiki doing, you can't show Animal?" Animal asked her, as she sighed because she wanted it, to be a surprise.

"Ohhh, we should respect, that she wants to keep what she's doing a surprise, alright?" Floyd told him.

Timi was happy that Floyd had said that, because she wanted to see her brother's reaction to it, because it involved their jungle home so was hoping that everybody would like it too.

* * *

"Wow, you did you project for the art fair, about where you, and your brother came from?" Dr Teeth said, as he and the rest of the Mayhem were impressed being at the art fair.

"Th"Yep, talking to my parents inspired me, along with homesickness, and peopke seem to like it, even Animal." Tiki replied.

It was later that night, and the Mayhem had been at Tiki's school for te art fair, so had been surprised by Tiki's entry, plus she had won, making them, especially Animal proud of her, seeing her holding something in her red furred hand, her loose fang had came out.

"That means the tooth monster will visit, and bring gifts for you." Janice told Tiki seeing her smile, seeing the gap where the loose fang had came out which Animal and the Mayhem thought adorable knowing tonight was becoming eventful, seeing her get ready for bed.

She was hoping that things would be awesome when she woke up, changing into tie-dye pyjamas because it was bedtime also brushing her fangs going to her room, putting her loose fang that had came out under her pillow cuddling her stuffed monster and the next morning saw the tooth monster had visited her, plus had brought her gifts.

"Awesome, and losing a fang was worth it, plus Animal will be intrested to know." Tiki told herself.


	10. The Last Night Of Summer

"Woah, it's almost time for school to start again, Summer was too fast this year compared to back home which Animal and I visited during vacation." Tiki said.

"Yeah I know kid, but you love school, you get good grades from your report card." Floyd said.

It was the last day or night of Summer which was making Tiki sad, because she had enjoyed her first one here with her brother and his friends p,us right now, they were in the backyard around a campfire roasting smores, hanging out and just having fun making the others wonder where Animal was.

"He's with Summer, his girlfriend, he told me with Janice's help." Tiki said..

They understood but we're having fun plus jamming but being careful in case the neighbour's complained, when the boys had slept in the tree fort making Janice smile hoping that Animal was having just as much fun with Summer.

"He probably is little dude, you know?" Zoot told her.

Tiki was getting ready for bed after a while, because she had school the next day, making the rest of the Electric Mayhem hug her goodnight which relaxed her, going to her room getting into bed cuddling her stuffed monster zoning out.

Around one or two in the morning, Animal was back guessing that Tiki was asleep plus it was her first day back at school so was letting her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Timi was up but getting ready for the first day back at school, hoping things would be alright making her own breakfast because Janice had made her lunch for the day, seeing Janice there along with the rest of the Mayhem plus she was happy seeing Animal was back, plus he knew she might be surprised that he liked Summer.

"So, you excited for your first day back, little dude?" she asked Tiki.

"You could say that, as Summer was fun, especially visiting my home." Tiki replied.

"That's good and the others should be up soon, you know?" Janice replied.

Tiki hoped so as she liked going to school in the Electric Mayhem bus, as it was more fun than the school bus, seeing the others up despite her big brother being sleepy, only Dr Teeth had an idea how to keep him awake, so they could do stuff which Janice and the others might not approve of as it involved Starbucks.

They were getting on the bus, but having fun Aftef leaving the house, singing and playing instruments, which always made Timi happy because it made going to school like being at a concert, seeing they were here, so Tiki was getting off, hoping Animal would be awake when she got home from school, seeing her friends running over to them.

"Shoukdn't we be going, you know?" Lips said.

"We will once the little did goes inside." Janice said.

They noticed some girl in Tiki's grade approaching her, making Janice and the rest of the Mayhem nervous, seeing the kids go into the building so we're driving off, hoping the wild red haired and furred girl was alright, going to Starbuck's making them excited because they always did this every morning, going through the drive-thru.


End file.
